The last night
by aiyang
Summary: Es gibt Zeiten in denen man seine beste Freundin einfach liebt... Vivi X Nami


**The last night**

And you are all I want...

Als ich dich sah, dachte ich, mein Herz bliebe stehen. Wie du da standest, in dem Abendrot der Wüstensonne, die allmählich versank hinter den unendlichen Weiten des Sandmeeres.

Du standest einfach nur da und schenktest mir eines deiner magischen Lächeln. Dieses Lächeln, welches mich vergessen lies, wer ich war. Es ließ mich nur an dich denken und alles andere schien verschollen in meinen Gedanken, die sich nur nach dir orientierten.

Deine Augen strahlten so viel Wärme aus wie die Sonne, die den ganzen Tag über deinen zierlichen Körper und deine zarte Haut beschienen hatte. Doch trotzdem spiegelten sie auch deine reine Seele wider. So rein, dass ich mich neben dir als schmutzig und unrein empfand. Ich war es nicht würdig, in deiner Gegenwart zu sein.

Doch du hattest es dir so gewünscht. Du wolltest, dass ich bei dir war. Denn du hast mich von Beginn an akzeptiert: Du mochtest jede Faser meines Körpers und Seins. Wolltest mich immer bei dir haben und mich nie alleine lassen.

Du warst viel zu gütig. Nicht jeder verdiente es, so von dir behandelt zu werden. Denn du warst mir so heilig wie eine Göttin. So erhaben, dass mein Körper bei jedem deiner Worte schier erbebte.

Du warst einfach das Werstvollste, was ich je besitzen wollte.

Ich habe gekämpft um dich. Habe alles getan, damit du mich ansiehst. Damit du mich beachtest und dasselbe empfindest, wie ich es für dich tat. Sogar mein Leben hätte ich für dich geopfert.

Erst spät merkte ich, dass ich schon längst Dein war. Du hattest mich gefangen und mit deinen Armen umschlungen. Schnürtest mich an dich und ließest mich nicht mehr los.

Doch ich war so glücklich über die Zeit mit dir. Das war es, was ich mir schon immer gewünscht hatte. Ich wollte Dein sein und dir für ewig dienen. Ich hätte wirklich alles getan, um bei dir zu bleiben. Denn du wusstest immer, wie mir zumute war. Stets hast du mich geleitet mit deinem strahlenden Gemüt.

Doch nun war die Zeit vorbei. Sie war angebrochen...

Und du wolltest sie zusammen mit mir verbringen.

Das letzte Rot schimmerte zu uns, bis es von dem Schwarz der Nacht eingehüllt wurde und vollends in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Du gingst auf mich zu und strichst mit deinen zarten Fingern über meine Wange. Ich versank in deinen Annäherungen und schmiegte mich an sie. Ich hatte mir gewünscht, dir so nah sein zu können. Einfach nur deine Zärtlichkeiten zu spüren und dem Wispern des Windes zu lauschen. Ich genoss deine Berührungen, denn ich wusste, es waren die letzten.

Eine Strähne deines anmutigen Haares nehmend, sog ich ein letztes Mal deinen betörenden Duft ein. Er war so exotisch wie du selbst.

Wir beide sahen uns an und ich wusste, was du wolltest. Ich kannte dieses Verlangen in deinen Augen, denn ich selbst fühlte nicht anders.

Dich still anlächelnd, lehnte ich mich an dich, zog deinen graziösen Körper zu mir und spürte, wie dein Herz immer schneller schlug. Ich konnte es wahrlich hören, denn alles um uns schien auf einmal verstummt. Es gab nur noch das Geräusch unserer schlagenden Herzen, die im Einklang pulsierten.

Meine Lippen berührten deine und ich kostete an ihnen. Sie waren so süß, genau wie du. So erregend, dass sie mir immer wieder aufs Neue die Sinne raubten. Ich entdeckte ständig einen jungfräulichen, noch süßeren Geschmack, der mich einfach nur verrückt machte. Verrückt nach dir und deinen edlen Küssen.

Ich merkte, wie du nach mehr verlangtest. Mehr von mir und diesen Zärtlichkeiten ersehntest. Genau wie ich mehr von dir begehrte.

Sanftmütig bat meine Zunge um Einlass, den du sogleich gewährtest. Denn das war es, was du verlangtest. Du wolltest mich genauso schmecken wie ich dich. Unsere Zungen verbanden sich in einem lustvollen Spiel und wir suchten gegenseitig die Nähe des Anderen, um ihn zu verwöhnen.

Ich strich mit meiner Hand besinnlich über deinen nackten Bauch und bemerkte gleich, wie du ein wenig verspanntest, denn du hattest Angst.

Angst vor diesem Schritt, der unsere bisherige Freundschaft endgültig überschritt.

Denn es war etwas Unwiderrufliches...

Etwas, was sich nicht mehr ändern ließ...

Sobald wir diesen Schritt taten, konnte nichts mehr wie vorher sein.

Doch ich wusste schon jetzt, dass du dich mir hingeben würdest. Du konntest nicht widerstehen...

Denn es waren unsere letzten Momente, die wir genießen konnten.

Die letzte Nacht...


End file.
